Kataomoi Finally
by Nacchan48
Summary: Rena adalah gadis yang pemalu. Sedangkan Ren adalah cowok yang cukup handal pada basket dan sains. Suatu hari, Ren meminta bantuan Rena untuk membantunya mendapakan hati Jurina. Dengan senang hati Rena membantu nya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai Ren. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Rena? SKE48 Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Dan, inilah Fanfic yang Nacchan bicarakan di akhir perjumpaan kita di 'Heart and Filia' fanfic. Sebenarnya, ide untuk membuat fanfic ini sudah cukup lama. Tapi, tak kunjung Nacchan buat. Untung saja ada Memo, dan sekarang Nacchan akan membuat cerita maksudnya Fanfic ini!

Jurina: Makanya, jangan di tunda-tunda

Nacchan: Eh, Jurina, ngapain disini? Gak sekolah?

Jurina: Nungguin si Rena, lama banget

Nacchan: Ntuh apa?

Jurina: Susu Coklat *neguk susu coklat*

Nacchan: Dapet dari mana tuh gelas? Kayak nya familiar banget tuh sama mata ane

Jurina: *naruh gelas di atas meja* Dari meja Nacchan, *ambil tas disebelah* Ja, ane pergi dulu! Bye bye! Rena dah nungguin! *kabooorrr*

Nacchan: Woi! Jurina! Sini dulu! Rasakan pukulan Sapu Gue! Woi! Sini lo, Jurina! *ambil sapu* Sebelumnya Readers, ini dia Fanfic nya, Woi Jurina! Sini Lo! WOI! *ngejar Jurina*

**Kataomoi Finally**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship,Family,Romance, dll.**

**WARNING(!): OOC, OC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Gaje BUANGET, Abal-abal nih Fanfic, dan lainnya.**

**REMEMBER!**

**~/Don't Like Don't Read\\~**

* * *

**Rena POV**

Aku memasang seragam ku di tubuh ku. Lalu memeriksa kembali barang-barang yang akan ku bawa. "Ponsel, Buku, Kotak pensil, Buku gambar, jaket, dan...dimana Kira?" gumamku. Kira adalah buku tulis yang menyimpan banyak rahasia didalamnya. Lalu aku melihat Kira berada di bawah bantal. "Oh, kau disana Kira, kemarilah" aku mengambil Kira dan memasukannya ke dalam tas ku. "Rena, cepat!" seru kakak ku dari bawah. "Iya, iya..." aku segera mengambil tas ku dan berlari ke bawah. Tepatnya ruang makan untuk mengambil sarapan ku. "Roti selai Blueberry!" aku segera menyambar Roti ku.

"Cepat dong! Nanti bisa terlambat!" seru Jurina (kakakku) dengan Roti di mulutnya.

"Ini baru jam 06.39!" jawabku lalu melahap Roti ku.

"Kita kan masuk nya jam 07.30! Oh ya...07.30..." kata Jurina, "tapi sekolah kita kan jauh!".

"Kau hanya memerlukan 15 menit untuk ke sana Jurina!" jawabku meneguk susu ku.

"Ugh..bagaimana kau bisa sejenius itu,hah!?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu?"

"Ka-san,Tou-san, Juri-nee dan Rena-nee berantem lagi!" seru Rukia (adikku). "Ayo Jurina, Rena jangan berantem! Ka-san dan Tou-san pergi kerja dulu oke, ini kunci rumahnya! Ayo Rukia!" kata Ka-san. "Ayo!" Rukia berlari menuju Ka-san dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil. Bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Dia naik mobil nya sendiri tentu nya.

"Oke, ayo Jurina, kita nanti terlambat!" kata ku mengambil kunci rumah dan berjalan menuju keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana..bisa...kau.." kata Jurina bingung menatap ku.

"Cepat Jurina! Nanti kita terlambat!"

"Harusnya itu menjadi kata-kata ku!"

"Kau terlambat bilang nya!"

"Dasar, kau Rena!"

"AKan ku kunci kau jika tidak cepat keluar!" aku menggoyang-goyangkan kunci yang ada di tangan ku.

"Eh, tu..tunggu dulu! Rena! Jangan di kunci~~"

**SAKAE~Kataomoi Finally~SAKAE**

"Jadi Jurina, bagaimana murid-murid di kelas itu?"

"Nakal"

"Nakal seperti waktu SMP?"

"Tidak, nakal biasa, tapi ada yang baik juga!"

"Siapa teman-teman mu disana?"

"Ada Manatsu, Yuria, Mizuho, Akisun, dan Rumi"

"Hanya itu?"

"Itu yang utama"

"Bagaimana dengan siswa yang nyebelin?"

"Ada Sakura, Tomochin, dan Kojiharu dari kelas 2"

"Oh, anak Tenar di sekolah ya?"

"Yah, begitulah, masalahnya.."

"Gadis-gadis itu sok cantik, sok imut, sombong dan angkuh cuman gara-gara kaya raya dan cantik?"

"Bagaimana..kau..bisa..tahu?"

"TV~~~"

"Oh...drama"

"Kebanyakan dari anime"

"O"

"Jadi, itu sekolahnya?"

"Iya, bagaimana? Indah bukan? Damai dimana-mana~"

"Indah, luas, dan seperti nya damai! Oh ya, kita ke kantor guru dulu kan?"

"Yup!Ayo pergi kesana!" Jurina menarik tangan ku. "Eh, tu..tunggu dulu!" aku berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki ku dengan Jurina.

**SAKAE~Kataomoi Finally~SAKAE**

**Normal POV**

"Hai Jurina!" sapa Manatsu. "Hai Mana-chan, yang lain mana?" tanya Jurina. "Lagi pada sama urusan mereka" jawab Manatsu. Jurina menaruh tasnya di samping kursi Manatsu. "Jadi Jurina, kapan adik mu masuk ke kelas ini?" tanya Manatsu. "Tepatnya..." Bel masuk pun berbunyi, "saat ini". "Betulkah? Aku penasaran sama adik mu itu!" seru Manatsu. "Menurutku, dia itu Jenius, dan...dia lebih hebat dari ku, cuman..." kata Jurina sedikit tertunduk. "Cuman kenapa?" tanya Manatsu penasaran. "Dia itu, Pemalu, Penakut dan kurang Percaya Diri! Dia sangat mengidolakan ku, padahal...sebenarnya dia sangat hebat dariku! Aku sangat mengidolakan nya!" jawab Jurina. "Oh...sooka sooka..." Manatsu manggut-manggut.

Tidak lama kemudian, masuklah Yuuko-sensei. Yuuko-sensei adalah wali kelas 1-B, kelas Matsui Sisters berada. "Ohayou, Minna-san" sapa Yuuko-sensei dengan khas nya. Yuuko-sensei itu ceroboh, dan tingkah laku nya seperti anak-anak. Cuman kalau lagi serius, dia gak bisa di ganggu. Kalau sudah marah, jangan harap kau bisa hidup kembali! "Ohayou, Yuuko-sensei!" sapa semua murid. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,lho! Adik dari Jurina, silahkan, Matsui-san" kata Yuuko-sensei mempersilahkan Rena masuk.

Rena memasuki ruang kelas 1-B denagn kepala sedikit tertunduk. "Na..namaku..Rena..Matsui, kalian..bisa..panggil aku Rena, Yoroshiku!" Rena berbungkuk, "_Aku sangat gugup!_" keringat dingin bercucuran di muka Rena. "Dia gugup ya?" bisik Manatsu. "Ya, begitulah Rena, tapi kalau sudah tentang aku, 'MALU', "TAKUT' itu gak ada dalam kamus nya! Dia berubah 180 derajat!" jawab Jurina. "Oh...aneh.." komentar Manatsu.

"Rena-chan" kata Yuuko-sensei. "Iya sensei?" Rena segera menegakan tubuhnya, walau sedikit terbungkuk. "Kamu duduk di kursi sebelah jendela situ!" kata Yuuko-sensei. "Ha'i Yuuko-sensei" Rena segera berjalan menuju bangku nya. Lalu menaruh tas nya. Beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Itu membuat dirinya tidak merasa nyaman, keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuh nya. UNtung saja Yuuko-sensei langsung membuka pelajaran. Itu membuat Rena tenang.

**SAKAE~Kataomoi Finally~SAKAE**

Pelajaran usai! Waktu nya istirahat! Banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar menuju kantin. Rena menutup buku nya dan membuka kacamata yang telah terpasang di wajahnya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Lalu dia menaruh buku pelajaran dan kacamata nya itu ke dalam tas. "HAI!" seru seorang gadis. "UWAAA!" Rena nyaris jatuh dari bangku nya.

"Apa aku membuat mu takut?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Oh, kudengar dari Manatsu, kau Penakut dan Pemalu ya?" gadis itu menatap Rena.

"Ya, begitulah..." Rena sedikit tertunduk.

"Yang kau perlukan adalah rasa percaya diri!" gadis itu mengepal tangannya dengan tatapan semangat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku?Hohoho~" gadis itu tertawa gaje.

"_Ada apa dengan gadis itu?_" tanya Rena dalam hati nya dan sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Namaku Akane Takayanagi, panggil aku Akane"

"Oh, nama yang cantik"

"Terima kasih, kau bawa bekal?"

"Bawa" Rena menunjukan bekal nya.

"Aku juga" Akane menunjukan bekalnya, "ayo! Kumin telah menunggu kita!" Akane menarik tangan Rena.

"Eh, tu..tunggu, Akane-san!" Rena berusaha mengambil bekal yang ada di atas mejanya.

Mereka sempat melewati meja Jurina. Tepat di atas meja itu, Rena menaruh bekal yang dia bawa satu lagi. "Thanks Rena! Akane, jangan kau apa-apakan adikku!" seru Jurina. "Sip Bos!" Akane memberi hormat pada Jurina lalu pergi menuju tempat Kumin, temannya berada. "Sepertinya dia sudah mempunyai teman baru ya!" kata Manatsu mendekat ke arah Jurina. "Ya, begitulah" kata Jurina meraih bekalnya. "Ayo kita ke kantin! Yuria, Mizuho dan Akisun sudah menunggu!" kata Manatsu. "Bagaimana dengan Rumi?" tanya Jurina. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas. "Dia ada urusan dengan biola nya" jawab Manatsu. "Oh..." Jurina ber-oh panjang, "_kuharap Rena kan baik-baik saja di sekolah ini! Semoga dia bahagia di sekolah ini..._".

* * *

Nacchan: Akhirnya, Nacchan berhasil memukul Jurina sebelum dia berangkat sekolah! Oke, bagaimana? Apa kalian suka?

Takamina: Nacchan, mana tugas mu yang aku suruh kumpulkan kemarin?

Nacchan: Eh? Sudah ku kumpulkan kok Takamina-sensei

Takamina: Tapi, aku belum menerimanya!

Nacchan: Mata sensei kali yang buta!

Takamina: Kau bilang apa!? *berapi-api*

Nacchan: Eh, tidak ada apa-apa

Takamina: Kumpulkan besok!

Nacchan: Iye

Takamina:*berlalu pergi*

Kumin: Minna-san, jangan lupa Review nya!

Nacchan: Eh, sejak kapan kau disini Kumin!? *kaget*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Next Chapter in Kataomoi Finally:**

**"Namaku Kumi Yagami, salam kenal!"/"Kamu mau masuk klub apa Ren?"/"Kalau aku masuk klub Basket dan Voli!"/"Kalau aku cheers dan drama!"/"Kau yakin akan masuk klub itu?"/"Katanya ruangan lab itu angker dan guru nya sangat aneh!"/"Aku tetap pada pendirian ku, aku akan masuk klub Sains!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Holla holla! Kembali bersama Nacchan, hehehe..., thanks utk Review-nya ya minna-san!

Kumin: Nacchan, udh kumpulin tugas blom? Nanti dimarahin Takamina-sensei lho!

Nacchan:Tenang saja, semua beres

Di ruang guru. Takamina: *megang sebuah foto* *wajah gemetar,panik,marah* dasar kau, Wakatabe Natsumi!

Kumin: Nacchan

Nacchan: Ape?

Kumin: Kapan aku muncul?

Nacchan: Nih dah muncul!

Kumin: Bukan bukan! Maksud ane muncul di nih FF?

Nacchan: Oh, bentar lagi! Nunggu aja si Akane ma Rena ke tempat lo!

Kumin: Lama kali sih, dasar Nacchan! *ngambek* *lipat tangan*

Nacchan: Kan ane bilang, bentar lagi lo muncul! Gak usah pake acara ngambek juga kaleeee

Kumin: Tuh, senpai (ceritanya Nacchan seangkatan ma Mayu Watanabe) dipanggil Mayu-senpai!

Nacchan: Eh, iya ya? Kagak denger tuh ane *nyari-nyari suara Mayuyu*

Mayuyu: Woi, Natsumi! Bantuin kami dong! Cepet! *ngos-ngosan*

Nacchan: Eh iye iye, pendengaran mu boleh juga tuh Kumin! Tolong buka acara nya ya! *beres-beres bekal*

Kumin: Tapi aku muncul sekarang!

Nacchan: Iye, nanti dah lu sewot ma Akane and Rena gara-gara lo nungguin mereka slama 1 abad!

Kumin: Okey *ngancung jempol* *wajah ceria* *kuping kelincinya berdiri tegak(?)*

Nacchan: Gue pergi dulu ya, buka acaranya Kumin!

Kumin: Iye

Mayuyu:Cepat, Nacchan!

Nacchan: Iye iye (Nacchan ma Mayuyu meninggalkan TKP(?))

Kumin: Oke semua, ini dia Kataomoi Finally! Tunggu aku ya, jangan kemana-mana atw gk ku bunuh kalian *ngeluarin death glare* Oke, selamat menikmati! *wajah periang*

**Kataomoi Finally**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, Friendship, Romance, dll.**

**WARNING(!): OOC,OC, TYPO BERTERBANGAN DIMANA-MANA, GAJE BIN ABAL, de el el.**

**REMEMBER!**

**~/Don't Like Don't Read\\~**

* * *

"Akane, kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Rena.

"Ke atas!" jawab Akane.

"Atas? Ke atas sekolah?"

"Iya"

"Ngapain disana?"

"Makan bekal, disana enak tahu kalau mau makan bekal! suasana nya sejuk, lalu pemandangannya indah"

"Indah?"

"Iya, dibelakang sekolah terdapat hutan dan perbukitan, indah deh pokoknya, terus ada danau nya~"

"Oh, oke, sekarang siapa Kumin?"

"Si Bunny Girl!"

"Bunny...Girl?" Rena sweatdrop.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dia mirip kelinci"

"Kelinci..." mikir cosplay penguin bertelinga kelinci loncat ke sana kemari dengan paruh dan 2 gigi besar, dimana backgroundnya ada rerumputan, matahari dan 2 bukit juga kupu-kupu dan beberapa bunga, "aneh..." Rena sweatdrop.

"Apa yang aneh? Dia unyu tahu! Ingat aja si Nabilah JKT48 itu!"

"Aku gak suka dia"

"Kalau gitu sifatnya"

Rena geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maksudku, sifat ceria dan periang nya"

"Ohhhh~" Rena ber-oh ria.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Ayo!" Akane membuka pintu.

Terdapat cahaya yang sangat terang(?), sehingga Rena harus menyipitkan matanya. Lalu, saat dia membuka matanya, dia sangat terkejut. Langit biru nan cerah sangatlah indah. "Indah..." gumam Rena, senyum merekah di wajah nya. "AKANE!" teriak seseorang. Rena dan Akane segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. "Kumin!" seru Akane. "Kumin?" Rena menatap gadis itu bingung, "_oh...seperti anak-anak, tapi unyu banget!_".

Gadis bernama Kumin itu berjalan ke depan Akane. "Kamu tahu tidak!? Aku nunggu kamu disini ampe lumutan TA-HU!" seru Kumin. "Eh, sori sori! Oh ya, ini Rena, adiknya Jurina" kata Akane memperkenalkan Rena. Kumin menatap Rena. Lalu berjalan ke arah Rena, "Aku Kumi Yagami, panggil aku Kumin, dan aku suka memakai telinga kelinci ini, unyu kan?" kata Kumin. "Unyu banget!" seru Rena. "Ternyata kamu tidak pemalu seperti dugaan ku!" kata Kumin. "EH, itu..." Rena segera menundukan kepalanya. "Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa kali ya ama suasananya yang bikin tenang dan nyaman..." Akane menikmati kenyamanan suasana sekarang. "Bukannya dia baru disini?" tanya Kumin sweatdrop. "Eh, iya sih, aku baru disini, tapi kata Akane benar, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang di sekolah ini" jawab Rena. "Oh, ayo kita makan bekal kita! Kulihat kau bawa bekal Rena" kata Kumin melihat bekal Rena. "Eh, iya, aku bawa bekal" kata Rena menunjukan bekalnya. "AYo kita makan bekal kita~~" seru Akane bernyanyi(?) sambil berputar-putar kayak orang stress. "Nih anak kenapa sih? Udah gak waras lagi ya?" seru Kumin sweatdrop melihat kelakukan sahabatnya itu.

Kumin dan Akane sudah lama bersahabat. Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas 3 SD. Karena, pas kelas 3 SD, Kumin pindah ke sini, Hokkaido. "Iya kali" jawab Rena sweatdrop. "OKe, kita lihat aku bawa apa..." Akane membuka penutup bekalnya, "Roti isi keju! Yummy!". "Roti lagi?" tanya KUmin. "Tapi ini isi keju!" seru Akane. "Oke, aku mengerti, bagaimana dengan mu, Rena?" tanya Kumin melihat bekal Rena.

Rena membuka penutup bekal nya, "nasi goreng". "Bau nya harum..." Kumin menikmati bau harum dari nasi goreng bawaan Rena. "Wuih...pasti lezat!" seru Akane. "Kalau kamu bawa apa Kumin?" tanya Rena. Kumin membuka penutup bekalnya, "Blue Banana Cake!" seru Akane. "Blue...Banana Cake?" tanya Rena bingung. "Iya, namanya Blue Banana Cake, Kue nya rasa Pisang dengan tambahan Blueberry" jawab Kumin. "Oh, kelihatannya lezat!" kata Rena ngiler.

Kryukk...terdengar suara yang asing bagi telinga Kumin dan Rena. Lalu keduanya menoleh ke arah Akane, "Tummy sudah lapar, ayo waktunya makan bekal!" seru Akane mengelus-elus perutnya. Rena dan Kumin sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Akane. "Itadakimasu!" semuanya melahap bekal masing-masing. "Bagi..." Akane menyolonong mengambil Blue Banana Cake Kumin. "Hei.." seru Kumin dengan banyak cake di mulutnya. "Sudah ku bilang 'BAGI' Um..." Akane melahap kue yang tadi ia curi dari tempat bekal Kumin. "Dasar, kau mau Rena?" tawar Kumin. "Boleh" Rena mengambil sesendok Blue Banan Cake (BBC, ingat! Bukan saluran TV! Tapi makanan!). "Enak, lezat sekali.." komentar Rena. "Betulkah?" tanya Kumin. Rena mengangguk-angguk. "Bagi ya Rena..." Akane main ambil dan melahap sesendok nasi goreng milik Rena. "Hei! Akane!" seru Rena. "Hehehe...sudah ku bilang 'BAGi'" kata Akane dengan nasi goreng di mulutnya. "Dasar..." Rena menggelengkan kepalanya.

**SAKAE~Kataomoi Finally~SAKAE**

"Hei hei Rena-chan!" seru Akane. Rena menoleh, "Akane? Eh, ada Kumin juga...". "Kamu nanti ikut klub apa?" tanya Kumin. "Klub?" tanya Rena bingung. "Iya, klub!" jawab Akane. "Emang kamu ikut klub apa Akane?" tanya Rena. "Kalau aku Basket dan Voli!" jawab Akane. "Kamu Kumin?" tanya Rena. "Cheers dan Drama, tentu nya!" kata Kumin. "Emang ada klub apa aja?" tanya Rena. "Ini daftar nya" kata Kumin menyodorkan sebuah sebuah kertas.

Rena melihat-lihat kertas itu. "Jadi, kamu mau ikut apa?" tanya Akane tidak sabar menunggu jawaban sahabat baru nya itu. Rena masih melihat kertas itu, "_banyak sekali, eh...klub Sains?_" tutur Rena dalam hati. "Jadi, Rena...?" tanya Akane sudah tidak sabar. "Sepertinya, Sains..." jawab Rena masih melihat tulisan 'KLUB SAINS' pada kertas itu. "Eh, sa...sains?" tanya Kumin panik. "Iya, kenapa?" tanya Rena. "Dari rumor yang beredar, klub Sains itu yang paling mengerikan" jawab Akane. "Emang apa yang mengerikannya?" tanya Rena bingung. "Katanya, ruang klub Sains itu angker dan...guru nya juga aneh, Kashiwagi Yuki-sensei" jawab Akane. "Kashiwagi Yuki-sensei emang itu siapa?" tanya Rena. "Guru teraneh disini, dan juga tante dari Mayu Watanabe, sekrestaris OSIS yang terkenal di sekolah ini" jawab Kumin. "Eh, Mayu Watanabe?" tanya Rena familiar dengan nama itu. "Iya, kenapa?" tanya Kumin. "Gak ada, tapi aku tetap ingin masuk klub Sains!" kata Rena. "Apa tidak apa? Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa" kata Akane cemas. "Tidak apa, aku bisa menjaga ku sendiri, aku yakin!" seru Rena. "Tapi, kamu kata Jurina kan lemah, tidak bisa bela diri!" kata Kumin cemas. "Aku tetap pada pendirian ku! Aku tetap akan masuk ke klub Sains!" seru Rena keras kepala. Kumin dan Akane saling menoleh, mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap Rena.

Lalu, muncul tatapan percaya diantara keduanya. "Baiklah, aku percaya!" seru Akane. "Aku juga, asalkan kau bisa menjaga dirimu!" kata Kumin. "Betulkah, terima kasih!" Rena memeluk kedua sahabat barunya, "sekarang bisa tunjukan aku dimana ruang klub Sains?". "Baiklah, ikut aku" kata Akane. "Aku tidak ikut, klub Cheers akan segera memulai latihan, ja nee~ Ganbatte, Rena-chan!" seru Kumin lalu berlari menuju lapangan dalam, dimana tempat cheers latihan. "Ganbarimasu!" kata Rena. "Oke, ayo Rena!" seru Akane menarik tangan Rena. "Eh, ma..matte yo!" seru Rena berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akane.

**SAKAE~Kataomoi Finally~SAKAE**

"Ini ruang klub nya, ini sudah saat nya latihan basket, aku pergi dulu ya, ja nee~" Akane melambaikan tangannya pada Rena lalu berlari menuju tempat latihan basket. "Oke" kata Rena melambaikan tangannya. Rena menatap pintu klub Sains, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "_hantu itu tidak ada! Ingat, hantu tidak ada!_" tekad Rena. Rena membuka pintu klub Sains lalu memasuki ruang klub itu. "Halo...ng...ada orang? Aku ingin...bergabung dengan...klub ini..." kata Rena sedikit tertunduk sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Sangat berantakan, itulah yang ada di benak Rena. "Hei, sedang apa kau disini!?" seru seseorang. Rena dengan gugup menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

Nacchan: Fyuh...akhirnya selesai juga

Mayuyu: Thanks ya, aku pergi ke kelas dulu *pergi ke kelas*

Nacchan: Iye iye terserah gak peduli *buka bungkus good time* yang penting gue udah nyuri good time-nya Mayuyu, wkwkwkwk... *lahap-lahap good time Mayuyu*

Dikelas 9-A (kelas Mayuyu). Mayuyu: Eh, eh *raba-raba baju* dimana good time ku!?

Sayaka: Dicuri ama Nacchan kaleee... *lahap good time hasil curiannya dari tas Mayuyu*

Mayuyu: Dasar... *mengepal tangannya yang berapi-api* KEMBALIKAN GOOD TIME-KU SAYAKA! ATAU TIDAK AKAN KU PENGGAL KEPALA MU!

Sayaka: Eh!? Tidak akan! Coba kalau bisa! *kabooorr*

Mayuyu: Sini kau, SAYAKA! *ngejar Sayaka sambil bawa golok(?)*

Keduanya ngelewati Nacchan yang sedang berada di suatu ruangan dengan pintu sedikit terbuka. Nacchan: *ngelahap Good Time terakhir* untung aja gue aman...

Mayuyu: *dobrak pintu* KATA SIAPA!? *berapi-api*

Nacchan: *muntah kaget* Mayuyu!?

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Next Chapter in Kataomoi Finally:**

**"Ngapain kamu disini?"/"Ingin bergabung dengan klub Sains"/"Yakin mau gabung?"/"Iya!"/"Kau yakin ingin ke hutan itu?"/"Demi bumi? Ya, aku yakin akan kesana!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Holla minna-san! Maaf lama update-nya! Pulsa modem Nacchan habis dan inipun minjem laptop/komp temen Nacchan. Oh ya, ff Nacchan yg Heart and Fillia sementara hiatus. Karena, pas itu udah di tulis di buku tulis, cuman lupa taruh dimana tuh buku tulis. Biasa, buku menumpuk dalam kamar Nacchan! Oke, tanpa basa-basi, langsung saja ke FF Kataomoi Finaly, CHAPTER 3! Oh ya, kan ada kata-kata "Demi Bumi?" dalam Cuplikan yang Nacchan kasih tahu di Chapter sebelumnya. Itu diganti menjadi "Demi Yukirin-sensei?" okay? Nacchan males ganti, hehehe...

**Kataomoi Finally**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Frienship, Family, Romance, dll.**

**Warning(!): OOC, OC, Typo berterbangan dimana-mana, Gaje Banget, ABAL-ABAL, TIDAK BERMUTU, de el el**

**REMEMBER!**

**±/Don't Like Don't Read\\±**

* * *

Dengan gugup, Rena menoleh ke belakang, "Ren!". "Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi yang bernama Ren. "A..aku ingin masuk klub Sains" jawab Rena gugup. "Masuk? Kenapa?" tanya Ren bingung. "Karena...aku...suka Sains, dari dulu! Cuman, dulu, waktu SMP gak- maksudku, klub Sains udah penuh, jadi, aku ikut klub..ng...kendo, yang masih bisa menampung beberapa orang" jawab Rena. "Emang kamu bisa kendo?" tanya Ren. "Nggak" jawab Rena dengan polos-nya. "Terus kenapa ikut? Kalau gak bisa, ya udah, gak usah ikut!" seru Ren. "Wajib ikut klub, dan aku bingung mau ikut klub apa, jadi..ya...alhasil ikut klub Kendo!" jawab Rena. "Hah, sudahlah, masa bodoh! Sekarang, kita harus menemui Yukirin-sensei dulu, sayang-nya dimana dia?" seru Ren.

Rena menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ren yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rena. "Ti..tidak ada kok, cuman..." Rena sedikit tertunduk karena gugup. "Cuman apa?" tanya Ren dengan dingin-nya dan tampang datar-nya. "Cuman kita disini?" tanya Rena. "Tidak, pertama kali aku masuk, ada Rina-senpai disini, cuman, ya, dia sudah pindah sekolah, padahal baru sekitar...gak nyampe 5 hari lah ketemu..." jawab Ren. "Oh..." Rena ber-oh ria.

Krek...suara pintu klub dibuka. Rena dan Ren menoleh ke arah pintu. BRAK! Suara pintu di banting, "hai minna-san!". "Yukirin-sensei!" seru Ren kaget. "Yu..kirin..sensei?" Rena menatap orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi dengan bingung. "Hah?" Yukirin-sensei membetulkan letak kacamata-nya, "kau ngapain disini?". "A..aku mau bergabung dengan klub sains" jawab Rena sedikit gugup. "Kau yakin ingin bergabung?" tanya Yukirin-sensei dengan lugu-nya. "I..iya, a..aku yakin! Aku sangat sangat yakin!" jawab Rena dengan mantap-nya. "Baiklah, kau resmi menjadi anggota klub Sains! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mantra ke-04!" seru Yukirin-sensei menari-nari gaje menuju meja guru klub Sains. "Mantra?" Rena menoleh ke arah Ren. "Itu berarti, eksperimen baru" jawab Ren. Rena hanya ber-oh ria. Dan pelajaran di klub Sains pun di mulai.

**SAKAE±Kataomoi Finally±SAKAE**

"Jadi, Rena, kamu ikut klub apa?" tanya Jurina.

"Aku ikut klub Sains" jawab Rena.

Jurina yang sedang minum soda langsung tersedak, "Whmmmfftt...APA!?"

"Aku ikut klub Sains"

"Ta..tapi kenapa? Kenapa gak ikut klub Renang, atau musisi atau mungkin drama? Oh...melukis! Ya, klub melukis!"

"Karena aku mau-nya ikut klub Sains, Jurina"

"Tapi, nanti, kalau terjadi apa-apa?"

"Tenang, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Betulkah? Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu!"

"Aku lulusan SMP Ichikawa, jelas aku bisa, _nee-san!_"

"Tapi kan, kau..."

"Tenang, aku yakin bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok! Percayalah!"

"O..oke, aku percaya, ngomong-ngomomng, siapa guru klub Sains?"

"Ng...Kashiwagi Yuki-sensei!"

"Kashiwagi Yuki-sensei!?"

"I..iya, kenapa?"

"Itukan tante-nya Mayuyu-nee!"

"Mayuyu-nee siapa?"

"Watanabe Mayu-nee!"

"Siapa sih?"

"Hadeuh...ituloh! Dulu, waktu kecil, kita masih tinggal disini, dia itu tetangga kita yang sering main kerumah!"

"Yang pake kacamata besar itu?"

"Bukan bukan! Yang sering dikuncir dua loh!"

"Kuncir dua?" Rena mengingat-ingat siapa teman waktu semasa kecil-nya yang sering datang kerumahnya dengan kuncir dua.

"Ituloh, yang sering bersama Sayaka-nee, yang rambutnya panjang digerai dan tomboy!"

"Oalah...jadi dia namanya Mayuyu-nee!"

"Iya, emang waktu itu, kamu panggil dia siapa?"

"Ng...Ribbon-nee"

Jurina sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Karena dia sering pakai pita di kedua kuncirannya!" seru Rena. "Iya ya, aku tahu! Nanti buatin pizza ya!" seru Jurina. "Gak mau, spageti aja!" tolak Rena. "Oke, spageti superadas!" kata Jurina mantap. "Oke!" Rena mengedipkan mata-kanannya dan mengancungkan jempol-nya.

**SAKAE±Kataomomi Finally±SAKAE**

Posisi Rena sekarang sedang melangkah menuju ruang klub Sains bersama tumpukan buku Sains yang tebal. Kemarin, Yukirin-sensei menyuruh Rena untuk membawa semua buku Sains yang ia punya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Rena melangkah menuju ruang klub Sains. BRAKK! Tidak sengaja Rena menabrak seseorang. Buku-buku yang ia pegang berhamburan kemana-mana. "Ah, ma..maafkan aku" Rena membantu gadis yang ia tabrak untuk berdiri. Lalu, ia membereskan buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi. "Maafkan soal tadi, senpai!" ucap Rena kepada gadis itu. Diyakini-nya, orang yang ia tabrak adalah seniornya yang sudah menduduki kelas 3 SMU. "Tidak apa-apa, eh, Rena-chan?" seru gadis itukaget ketika melihat wajah Rena. "Ribbon-nee!" seru Rena kaget. "Hei! Jangan panggil aku itu terus! Panggil aku, Mayuyu!" seru gadis itu yang ternyata Mayuyu. "Oh iya ya, maaf, Mayuyu-senpai!" kata Rena nyengir. "Panggil aku Mayuyu saja! Tidak usah pake 'senpai'-'senpai' nya!" seru Mayuyu. "Tapi, itu namanya tidak sopan terhadapmu, senpai!" seru Rena. "Ya sudahlah, terserah! Dari buku yang ku lihat, kamu mau ke klub Sains ya?" tanya Mayuyu. "I..iya Mayuyu-senpai!" jawab Rena. "Sini, biar aku bantu!" kata Mayuyu mengambil sebagian buku yang Rena bawa. "Ti..tidak usah senpai! Aku bisa sendiri kok!" seru Rena. "Tidak papa, ayo, Rena-chan!" ajak Mayuyu. "Oo..oke..senpai!" Rena mengajar Mayuyu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju raung klub Sains, banyak saja hal yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka bicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka, juga kegiatan masing-masing setiap hari. Rena dan Mayuyu sudah sampai di ruang klub Sains. "Hei Rena-chan! Mayuyu-chan!" sapa Yukirin-sensei. "Hai, Yukirin-sensei!" sapa Rena. "Hai, Yuki-chan!" sapa Mayuyu. Mayuyu biasa memanggil tante kesayangannya itu dengan sebutan 'Yuki-chan'."Kamu ngapain disini, Mayuyu-chan?" tanya Yukirin-sensei dengan polos-nya. "AKu membantu Rena membawa buku-buku ini" kata Mayuyu meletakan semua buku di atas meja. "Oh, terima kasih, Mayuyu-chan" ujar Yukirin-sensei. "Sama-sama Yuki-chan, aku permisi dulu!" Mayuyu pergi keluar ruang klub. "Jadi Rena, itu semua buku mu?" tanya Yukirin-sensei melihat buku-buku Rena yang tebal dan cukup banyak. "I..iya sensei" Rena mengangguk dengan gugup-nya. "Wow..." Yukirin-sensei tercengang melihatnya sambil berjalan mendekat, "pasti rumah mu surga...". "Ti..tidak kok sensei.." Rena nyengir kegugupan. "Boleh aku pinjam semua ini?" tanya Yukirin-sensei sambil menyentuh buku-buku Rena. "Te..tentu saja boleh" ujar Rena. "Kau memang bak Rena-chan! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mantra ke-05!" Yukirin-sensei melalukan ritual(?)nya sebelum memulai kegiatan mantra(?) yang ia sebutkan tadi. Rena dan Ren hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

**SAKAE±Kataomoi Finally±SAKAE**

Sudah berminggu-minggu Rena memasuki klub Sans. Lama-kelamaan, hubungan diantara ketiga orang itu bertambah dekat. Ternyata, Yukirin-sensei itu sangat menyenangkan. Ia itu, sangat pintar dengan ide-ide gilanya. Mungkin, karena ide-ide gilanya itu, banyak orang yang menyebutkannya aneh. Tapi, sebenarnya, ide gila itu sangatlah fantastik! Hidup Yukirin-sensei ini, layaknya seperti dunia fantasi.

Sekarang, Ren dan Rena sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub Sains. "Rena-chan!Ren-kun!" seru seseorang. Rena dan Ren menoleh ke belakang, "Mayuyu-senpai!". "Mayuyu-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Rena yang melihat Mayuyu ngos-ngosan. "Tolong...bantu...aku..." Mauyu berusaha mengatur nafas-nya. "Membantu apa, senpai?" tanya Ren. "Tolong bantu aku, mencari bunga Amardeus di hutan belakang sekolah!" jawab Mayuyu. "Eh, dihutan belakang sekolah!?" seru Ren kaget. "Iya, sekarang Yuki-chan sedang dalam keadaan kritis dan penyembuhnya hanya bunga Amardeus yang terdekat di hutan belakang sekolah! Aku tahu kalian murid-nya, maksudku, murid terdekatnya, jadi..bisakah kalian membantuku?" tanya Mayuyu. Ren berpikir sejenak. "Tentu saja senpai! Kami akan membantu!" seru Rena bersemangat. "Terima kasih, Rena-chan, Ren-kun! Nanti kabari aku di RS Nurarihyon, _arigatou gozaimasu, ja nee!_" seru Mayuyu lalu berlari menjauh.

"Kau gila akan pergi ke hutan sekolah?" seru Ren tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ren?" tanya Rena bingung.

"Hutan belakang sekolah itu di penuhi ular-ular berbisa yang mematikan! Lalu tumbuhan beracun yang mematikan! Disitu sangat berbahaya!"

"Tapikan, ini tentang Yukirin-sensei!"

"AKu tahu tapi...tapikan nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu aku pasti akan di demo oleh kakak-mu, Jurina!"

"Aku tetap akan kesana!"

"Tapi, Rena..."

"Aku tetap akan kesana!"

"Kau yakin akan hal ini?"

"Demi Yukirin-sensei? Tentu saja aku yakin!"

Ren lalu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat!"

"Oke!" keduanya berlari menuju hutan di belakang sekolah yang sangat berbahaya. DANGER ZONE!

**SAKAE±Kataomomi Finally±SAKAE**

"Ukh...banyak dedaunan disini!" seru Ren menyingkirkan daun-daun itu dari depannya. "Tentu saja disini ba- awas!" Rena mendorong Ren sehingga keduanya terjatuh. "Suara desis-an ular yang ingin mematok Ren terdengar. "Kau tidak apa, Ren?" tanya Rena. "Iya, aku tidak apa" jawab Ren. Keduanya bangkit dari posisi-nya sekarang. Rena melirik kekanan-kiri nya. Ia melihat sebuah kayu yang cukup besar. Di ambil nya dan ia memukul ular itu sekeras mungkin. Setelah beberapa kali terkena pukulan itu, akhirnya ular itu pun tunduk dan...mati. "Kau hebat sekali!" seru Ren takjub. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak hebat!" bantah Rena. "Ng...kita harus cepat mendapatkan bunga Amardeus itu!" seru Ren. "Apa bunga Amardeus memiliki bau yang harum?" tanya Rena. "Iya, ia memiliki bau yang harum, sangat harum! Kenapa?" tanya balik Ren. "Aku dapat mencium bau bunga yang sangat harum dari arah sana!" Rena menunjuk ke arah Utara. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Ren berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rena. Rena hanya membuntuti Ren

"Wow..." keduanya melihat sebuah bunga yang bentuknya mirip bunga bangkai, tapi wanginya sangat harum, sangat sangat harum. Juga warnanya seputih melati se_pink_ bunga sakura. "Itu dia, bunga Amardeus!" ujar Ren mendekati bunga Amardeus. Rena mengikutinya dari belakang. 'Sekarang, tinggal kita cabut, buat obatnya, dan sembuhkan Yukirin-sensei!" seru Ren, lalu mencoba untuk mencabut bunga Amardeus. "Ugh!" Ren behasil mendapatkan bunga Amardeus. Tapi...

"Sshhh..." desisan ular dapat di dengar oleh pendengaran kedua remaja itu. Ren dan Rena menoleh ke belakang. Terdapat banyak ular yang menunjukan taring dan air liur mereka. "Ren...apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rena panik. "Ayo Lari!" Ren menarik tangan Rena menjauh dari para ular. Tapi, ular-ular itu mengejar keduanya.

Sesekali mereka menghadap ke belakang. Rena mencari akal untuk bisa lari secepat mungkin dari para ular. "Ren, ayo sini!" kini giliran rena yang menarik tangan Ren. Keduanya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang cukup berduri. Mereka mengintip segerombolan ular yang melewati semak-semak itu. "Apakah kita sudah aman?" tanya Ren. "Sepertinya begitu" jawab Rena seraya mengintip. "Sekarang tinggal membuat obat untuk Yukirin-sensei" Ren menatap senang bunga Amardeus. "Dan, ia akan sembuh!" lanjut Rena, "ayo Ren". Ren mengangguk.

**Sakae~Kataomoi Finally~SAKAE**

"Ugh..." perlahan Yukirin-sensei membuka matanya. "Yukirin-sensei!" seru Rena. "Yukirin..." ujar Mayuyu. 'Dimana aku?' tanyanya. "Di RS Nurarihyon" jawab Mayuyu. "Oh, aku tahu, penyakitku kambuh ya? Lalu, siapa yang mengambil bunga Amardeus di belakang sekolah?" tanya Yukirin-sensei. "Ren dan Rena" jawab Mayuyu. Yukirin-sensei menoleh ke arah Ren dan Rena. 'Itu bukan apa-apa kok, sensei!" Ren tersipu malu. "Lagipula, Ren lebih banyak berjasa!" lanjut Rena. "Tapi, kau juga, menyelamatkan kami dari para ular itu!" kata Ren. "Pokoknya, terima kasih untuk kalian semua" kata Yukirin-sensei. Rena memandang teman-temannya itu. Lalu, tersenyum tulus, "_mungkin, disinilah seharusnya kau berada!_"

**Sakae~Kataomomi Finally~Sakae**

Yup! Dan, chapter 3 selesai! Sorry ya Nacchan updatenya lama, harus berpindah-pindah media dulu, hehehe~

**Next Chapter: Entahlah, gak tahu gimana cuplikannya. Judul Chapter selanjutnya: First Trouble First Love**

Hope you like it~


	4. Chapter 4

HAI MINNA-SAN TACHI! Gomen ne Nacchan lama updatenya T-T

Oh ya, Twintail-chan, ini bkn fic Yuri sayangnya, dan Jurina jadi kakaknya Rena soalnya kurang cocok jadi adiknya Rena menurut Nacchan. Okay, sekarang Nacchan akan mempersembahkan kepada kalian semua...

**Kataomoi Finally**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING(!): OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO**

**REMEMBER!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Rena! Lama banget sih!?" teriak Jurina

"Sabar dong!" Rena menghampiri kakaknya

"Kalau terlambat gimana!?"

"Kan sekarang baru jam 06.50!"

"Kita kan masuknya jam 07.00! Dan kau tahu sendiri membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk kesana!"

"Kita masuk jam 07.30, Nee-san!" Rena berbicara didepan telinga kiri Jurina

"Eh, iya ya? Mana ada, jam 07.00 tahu!"

Rena menoleh ke arah Jurina, "jam 07.30!"

"Jam 07.00!'

"07.30 nee-san..."

"Kamu ini, dibilangin gak mau!"

"Kalau info salah, mana mau aku dengerin!"

"Mana ada info salah, bego! Orang jam 07.00 kita masuk!" Jurina memukul pelan kepala Rena

"Yang bego siapa coba?" Rena sweatdrop mendengar kakaknya berbicara

"KA-SAN! Rena-nee dan Juri-nee berantem lagi!" teriak Rukia yang cetar membahana badai. "Ayo dong, Jurina, Rena, jangan berantem terus! Kenapa sih?" tanya Ka-san menghampiri Rukia. "Itu, ka-san, Rena dibilangin gak mau!" adu Jurina "Jelaslah aku gak mau!" seru Rena. "Sstt...Rena, jangan bentak kakakmu kayak gitu dong, emang apa masalahnya?" tanya Ka-san menggandeng Rukia. "Kan aku bilang kita masuk jam 07.30, Nee-san malah membantah!" jawab Rena menggembungkan pipinya, kebiasaannya saat marah. "Mana ada! Sudah kubilang kita masuk jam 07.00! Iya kan, ka-san?" Jurina menoleh ke arah Ka-san. "Sebenarnya Jurina...Rena benar, kalian masuk jam 07.30..." jawab Ka-san. "NANI!?" teiak Jurina yang nyaris memecahkan kedua telinga Rena. "BISING WOI!" teriak Rena OOC kebangetan, "Ka-san, Ruki-chan, aku pergi dulu ya,~" Rena berlari keluar dari rumah. "RENA! TUNGGUIN KAKAMU INI!" teriak Jurina yang cetar membahana badai sambil berlari dengan _slowly_ nya mengejar Rena.

"Ka-san..." Rukia menarik baju Ka-san. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Ka-san menoleh ke arah Rukia "Kacanya pecah semua dibuat Juri-nee!" jawab Rukia menunjuk ke arah kaca-kaca yang berantakan. "Eh!?" seru Ka-san kaget.

* * *

"Kamu ini, bukannya tungguin aku!" keluh Jurina.

"Gomen, nee-san! Nee-sannya sih lama banget!" jawab Rena.

"Bukannya yang lama kamu?" Jurina sweatdrop memandang Rena.

"Hehehe..." Rena hanya nyengir.

"Hari ini gak ada PR kan?"

"Ada"

"PR apa?"

"Fisika dan Bahasa Inggris"

"NANI!?" Jurina langsung menyambar tas-nya dan mengecek PR-nya.

"Gak buat?" tanya Rena bingung dengan Jurina yang mematung dan wajahnya membiru.

"Aku..." Jurina memandang bukunya, "aku membuatnya..."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mematung?"

"Karena aku merasa sangat tidak percaya dengan hal ini!"

"Udah ah, ayo! Kita membuang-buang waktu disini!" Rena menarik lengan Jurina dan menyeretnya menuju sekolah.

"Eh...cho..chotto! Buku ku!" Jurina langsung mengambil bukunya yang tadi terjatuh.

* * *

"Kamu ini, bikin buku aku jatuh aja!" keluh Jurina.

"Dari tadi ngeluh terus!" ujar Rena.

"Jelas lah!"

"Bising tahu! Kau bisa pecahkan telingaku dengan teriakanmu yang memecahkan bumi menjadi berkeping-keping!"

Jurina hanya menanggapi dengan memutar bola matanya. "Eh, lihat siapa yang ada disini!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink muda dengan bando polkadot. Ia diikuti 2 perempuan. Yang satu rambutnya pirang keemasan bergelombang. Dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat ke-emasan bergelombang di bagian bawah. Jurina dan Rena langsung melihat siapa yang berbicara, "Sakura!Tomochin!Kojiharu!". "Ya, kenapa? Masalah buat lo?" tanya Tomochihn. "_Ini anak kenapa cari masalah terus sih!?_" batin Jurina dalam hati. "Oh lihat, adik mu ya, Jurina?" Sakura mendekati Rena. Rena melangkah mundur perlahan. "Jangan ganggu adikku!" seru Jurina. "Tenang, aku hanya ingin menyapanya!~" Sakura tersenyum sinis membuat Rena ngeri.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan dariku!?" seru Rena memberanikan diri, ia memang takut sama hal baru. "Oho~ jangan marah-marah dong, aku hanya ingin menyapamu!" jawab Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak mau disapa olehmu" seru Rena sedikit membentak. "Lihatlah, dia membentakku!" Sakura memasang muka sedih. "Hei," Tomochin maju ke depan Rena, " berani sekali kau membentak Sakura!".

"Emang kenapa kalau aku membentaknya?" tanya Rena sedikit membentak Tomochin.

"Tentu saja itu tidak boleh!"

"Aku tidak membaca aturannya, jadi aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau..." Tomochin menggeram.

PLAK! Tomochin menampar Rena sehingga pipi-nya menjadi merah, semerah kulit apel. Rena memegang pipi kirinya yang barusan kena tamparan Tomochin. "Hei! Berani sekali kau menampar adikku!" seru Jurina marah, siapa coba yang gak marah kalau adiknya di tampar? "Tentu saja aku berani, emang dia siapa aku!?" jawab Tomochin. Jurina mau menonjok Tomochin, tapi ia tidak bisa. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa? Cemen sekali dirimu, Jurina! Le-Mah!" ujar Tomochin.

Telinga Rena menjadi panas. Seperti dijilati oleh api yang bergejolak. Gigi taringnya seperti tumbuh lebih cepat, mirip dengan gigi taring Serigala. Baru saja Rena ingin menonjok Tomochin, tetapi tindakannya terhenti. "Jurina? Rena?" seru seseorang. Semua pandangan tertuju pada manusia yang berbicara itu. "Ren!" seru semuanya kecuali Rena. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Seseorang di samping Ren, panggil aja manusia itu Satoshi. "Kami...ng..." Tomochin mencari-cari alasan. "Ayo, kita pergi..." Sakura, Tomochin dan Kojiharu meninggalkan TKP.

"Kalian tidak apa?" tanya Satoshi menghampiri Jurina dan Rena diikuti oleh Ren. "Ya, kami tidak apa, iya kan, Rena?" Jurina menoleh ke arah Rena. "Hah?" Rena menatap Jurina dengan tatapan serigalanya. "Rena tidak apa? Ia seperti tidak terlihat baik!" ujar Ren. "Dia tidak apa, iya kan Rena?" Jurina menoleh ke arah Rena lagi. "Hah? Apa? Aku tidak apa kok, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Rena datar. "Bohong, itu bukan Rena yang biasa main di lab Yukirin-sensei!" ujar Ren. "Aku tidak apa, aku mau pergi dari sini!" Rena segera meninggalkan ke-4 orang itu. "Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Ren. "Ng...entahlah..." Jurina menatap sedih adiknya itu.

* * *

"Ada apa dengannya hari ini?" tanya Akane memandang seseorang dari jauh.

"Entahlah, dari pagi sudah seperti itu!" jawab Kumin.

"Darimana ia dapatkan kedua boneka itu?"

"Entahlah, dari pagi sudah ia pegang"

"Kenapa ia memukul boneka yang satunya terus-menerus?"

"Entahlah, dari pagi sudah begitu"

"Tak adakah kata lain selain 'entahlah'!?" seru Akane muak dengan kata 'entahlah'

"Entahlah..."

"Dasar!" Akane melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Kumin meraih sakunya dan membuka bungkus biskuit, "mau?"

Akane langsung menyambarnya dan melahapnya. Kumin mengambilnya satu dan melahapnya sambil menatapi seseorang itu. Wajahnya begitu lemas karena ia sangat capek. Kemarin malam ia bergadang untuk memerangi musuh-musuhnya(?) dan membinasakan mereka dari wilayah teritorial(?) istananya. "Akane! Kumin!" panggil Jurina. Akane dan Kumin menoleh ke belakang, menunjukkan wajah seperti berkata -apa-?. "Dimana Rena?" tanya Jurina. "Disitu!" Akane menunjuk ke arah Rena. "Makasih!" Jurina berlari menuju Rena.

"Rena!" Jurina menepuk pelan bahu adiknya.

Rena yang lagi sibuk menoleh ke belakang, lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Ngapain aja"

"Lagi marah ya?"

"Gak juga"

"Terus, kenapa dari tadi mukul-mukul boneka kuning dengan boneka merah?"

"Suka-suka aku dong!" Rena melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Masih marah sama yang tadi pagi, ya?"

"Gak juga"

"Kamu mau menonjok Tomochin?"

"Tentu saja kau mau!" seru Rena setengah berteriak di depan telinga Jurina yang nyaris membelah dua kuping itu.

"Ya, tapi gak usah sewot kali!"

"Huh, aku mau pergi!" Rena segera meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Oi, Rena! Chotto!" seru Jurina mengejar Rena.

"Jurina, dia kenapa sih?" tanya Akane.

"Tadi, ada masalah sama Sakura dan geng-nya" setelah itu, Jurina langsung mengejar Rena.

"Siapa itu Sakura?" Akane menoleh ke arah Kumin.

"Kakak kelas kita yang tenar di sekolah" jawab Kumin.

"Ohh...~ Bagi" Akane mengambil biskuit Kumin satu lagi.

* * *

"Rena, tungguin dong!" omel Jurina.

Rena hanya mendengus. Jurina tahu mood-nya sedang tidak bagus. "Eh, kita bertemu lagi!" seru seseorang. Rena dan Jurina menoleh ke depan, "Sakura!". "Mau apa, kau!?" tanya Jurina dengan wajah was-was. "Tidak ada, kebetulan saja ketemu" jawab Sakura. Tomochin melirik boneka yang dibawa Rena, "boneka yang jelek sekali, mau saja kau menyimpannya!" tutur Tomochin. Rena melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua boneka itu, dan mengepal tangannya. "Re..Rena..." Jurina bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari tubuh Rena.

BRAK! Tomochin terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memegangi pipinya. "Tomochin, kamu tidak apa?" Kojiharu segera menghampiri Tomochin, "kamu berdarah!" Kojiharu segera menghapus darah di mulut Tomochin. Banyak murid yang mengerumuni mereka. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu hah? Perkataanku kan benar!" ujar Tomochin.

"Mungkin benar, tapi, nada bicaramu seakan mengejek, kau tahu!?"

"Lalu? Kau membalasku dengan menonjokku?"

"Kau telah menamparku tadi pagi!"

"Tapi itu hanya menyebabkan merah, kau membuatku berdarah!"

"Lalu? Itu sakit? Menurutku tidak, kau kan orang yang kuat, jadi, kenapa harus marah, itu tidak sakit sama sekali bukan?"

"Tentu saja ini sakit, bodoh!"

"Tapi, kan kau orang yang kuat, gitu aja sakit, cemen!" Rena memungut kedua bonekanya, "ayo nee-san, kita pergi dari sini!" Rena menarik tangan Jurina menjauh dari TKP.

Tomochin memandang kesal Rena. "Tenang Tomochin, nanti kita buat ia lebih berdarah darimu!" bisik Sakura. Ucapan itu cukup membuat Tomochin tenang. "Lebih baik kita ke UKS yuk!" ajak Kojiharu membantu Tomochin berdiri. Tomochin mengangguk pelan dan menuju UKS bersama Kojiharu dan Sakura.

* * *

Pulang sekolah tiba. Rena dan Jurina menuju loker sepatu. Rena membuka loker sepatu dan mengambil sepatunya dengan muka masam. "Apakah dirimu sudah lebih tenang setelah menonjoknya?" tanya Jurina yang sedang mengambil sepatu di sebelahnya.

"Tenang bukan kata yang tepat!" ujar Rena.

"Lalu?"

"Sangat bahagia"

"Oh, sangat menyenangkan, ne, Rena?"

"Tentu saja!" Rena memasang sepatunya.

"Buru-buru mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah, kamu mau kemana?"

"Beli buku, sebentar?"

"Jangan pulang malam-malam, atau tidur di atas pohon kayak monyet!" Rena segera meninggalkan Jurina.

"O..oke," Jurina memandang Rena yang kian menjauh, "_sepertinya ia masih marah!_".

"Hai, Jurina!" sapa seseorang.

Jurina menoleh, "Satoshi-kun!".

"Kelakuan adikmu sangar sekali, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Padahal, kudengar-dengar adikmu itu pemalu dan penakut, lho!"

"Kalau ia sedang marah, ya begitu"

"Oh, menakutkan"

"Tidak terlalu"

"Oh ya, Jurina"

"Nani?"

"Mau ikut aku beli buku?"

"Kebetulan aku juga mau beli buku!"

"Kalau gitu, kita bareng yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan muka kesal. "_Aku harus cari bantuan!_" batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

Nacchan: Hah *menghela nafas lega* akhirnya selesai juga! Nacchan membuat chap ini dengan otak yg lagi seteres jadi semua kelakuan di Chap kali ini OOC banget dengan ketentuan yang berlaku(?)

Kumin: Anu, itu si Rena, keren banget berani tonjok Tomochin!

Nacchan: *ngangguk-ngagguk setuju*

Rena; Itu belum apa-apa! Harusnya aku bawa kapak tadi terus aku penggal kepalanya dan kujadikan hiasan di kamarku, hihihi *evil laugh*

Nacchan & Kumin: *sweatdrop*

Rena: Apa? Itu menyenangkan!

Kumin: Lulusan mana sih?

Nacchan: Nanti kau juga akan tahu

Kumin: Dasar pelit

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Next Chapter in Kataomoi Finally:**

_**"Rena, tolong bantuin aku ya?"/"Kamu handal main basket kan?"/"Lalu?"/"Dia menyukai basket, kamu bisa mengajarkannya basket!"/"Rena, aku butuh bantuanmu disini! Sekarang!"/"Oke, aku akan kesana, tunggu sebentar!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hai ho! Nacchan kembali lagi dengan Chapter 5! Semoga saja kalian suka

**Kataomoi Finally**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, dll.**

**WARNING(!): PERINGATAN KERAS BAHWA TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, DAN BURONAN LAINNYA TELAH BERADA DI CHAP INI, JADI DIMOHON BAGI READERS SEKALIAN HARAP BERHATI-HATI**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Nee-san! Kenapa pulang malam hah!?" omel Rena.

"Ini baru aja jam 17.00!" tutur Jurina.

"Ini jam 17.58 dan bentar lagi jam 18.00 dan tidak ada yang boleh KE-LU-AR! Kecuali hal-hal penting"

"Hehehe...gomen gomen"

"Dasar..." Rena mempersilahkan Jurina memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

"Hah...aku capek" Jurina merebahkan diri di atas sofa.

"_Ialah, dari pulang sekolah ampe sore kagak pulang_" Rena menatap datar kakaknya.

"Oh ya, mana Rukia?" Jurina menoleh ke arah Rena

"Belum pulang"

"Kok belum pulang?"

"Kan sama Ka-san"

"Oh..iya iya" Jurina kembali menoleh ke arah TV dan menyalakannya

"Udah kerjain PR belum?"

"PR apa lagi nih?"

"PR dan IPS"

" ?" Jurina menoleh ke arah Rena, "apa itu?"

"Bahasa Inggris"

"Bahasa Inggris? Yang mana?"

"Buku Paket halaman 85"

"85..." Jurina mencoba mengingat, "oh ya! Bantuin dong!"

"Iya iya, kebetulan juga belum kerjain, ayo!"

"Yey!" Jurina berpesta ria

Rena hanya sweatdrop dibuatnya.

* * *

"Hei, Jurina" panggil Manatsu

"Nani yo?" tanya Jurina

"Kamu udah kerjain PR Bahasa Inggris?"

"Udah, kenapa? Kamu belum ya?"

"Belum," Manatsu menggeleng dengan paniknya, "gimana nih?"

"Entahlah..."

"Eh, pinjam bukumu lha! Aku mau nyalin!"

"Nih" Jurina mengasih buku Bahasa Inggrisnya.

"_Thanks_, aku pinjam bentar!"

"Iya" Jurina hanya tersenyum.

Rena yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya sweatdrop. "_Dasar, itu namanya bukan PR lagi, tapi PS!_"

* * *

Istirahat tiba. Semua siswa sudah memenuhi tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi seperti kantin (paling padet ini penduduknya), perkarangan sekolah, taman belakang sekolah, perpustakan dan lainnya.

Ren duduk di salah satu bangku taman belakang sekolah. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang. Terlihat dua orang sedang bercanda gurau, yang tak lain ialah Jurina dan Satoshi. Iri? Itu yang dirasakan Ren. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh. "Kenapa sih, Jurina sangat dekat dengan Satoshi!?"

"Mungkin karena umur mereka sama" tutur Rena yang datang dari mana.

"Re..Rena!" seru Ren kaget sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai! Maaf mengagetkanmu!" sapa Rena (entah kenapa good mood nya balik lagi, habis makan Berrygood kali ya?)

"Ti..tidak apa, oh ya, apa maksudmu dengan 'umur mereka sama'?"

"Oh, Jurina-nee kan umurnya sudah 17 tahun"

"Eh, 17 tahun? Jadi, maksudmu, dia lebih tua setahun dari kita semua?"

"Iya" Rena mengangguk mantap.

"Dia pernah tinggal kelas, ya?"

"Gak, cuman...ia masuk nya telat"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku, nee-san masuknya telat. Aku kurang pandai bergaul, dan takut tidak mempunyai teman, Nee-san masuk sekolah bareng dengan ku" Rena tertunduk.

"Oh..." Ren hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kamu cemburu ya, Jurina dekat dengan dia?"

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu"

"Tapi kan, dia kakakmu!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi..."

"Kau menyukai Jurina ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Ren semerah kepiting rebus, "eh, ng..."

"Gak usah jawab, aku udah tahu kok dari wajahmu"

"Ya...Rena"

"Iya?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Rena, tolong bantuin, ya?"

"Bantuin apa?"

"Bantuin aku dapetin hatinya si Jurina"

"Kalau itu aku gak mau"

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Nee-san nantinya mati kalau hatinya diambil!"

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Ren sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Rena

"Lalu?"

"Membuat Jurina menjadi menyukaiku, dan dia akan menjadi pacarku!"

"Kurasa tidak masalah..."

"Arigatou, Rena, maaf merepotkan"

"Tidak apa kok" Rena melirik ke kirinya, terdapat bola basket. Terlintas dipikirannya, "Kamu handal main basket, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyukai basket, kamu bisa mengajarkannya basket!"

"Kapan?"

"Nanti aja pas pelajaran olahraga, kebetulan nanti kita belajar main basket"

"Tapi, dia kan ahli basket!"

"Gak terlalu, dia cuman main asal-asal, coba kamu ajarin di amain basket dengan betul terus ceramahi dia dengan cara-cara bermain basket, pasti dia bakal duduk manis dan mendengarkannya"

"Oh~" Ren ber-oh ria.

"Eh, aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya"

"Ngapain?"

"Akane dan Kumin sudah menunggu"

"Kumin?"

"Anak kelas 1-C"

"Oh...oke,"

"Aku pergi dulu, ja ne!"

Ren hanya melambai singkat pada Rena. Jurina menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum, "_sepertinya ia temukan teman baru lagi!_".

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah permainan basket. Seperti kata Rena, Ren mengajari Jurina bermain basket. Bahkan ia ceramahi anak itu juga. Dan, semua yang dikatakan Rena betul. Ketika Jurina diceramahin, ia duduk manis dan mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Ren melirik ke Rena, tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempol. Rena mengancungkan jempol dan mengedipkan matanya. "Ada apa Na?" tanya Akane bingung dibuat Rena. "Mataku kemasukan debu tadi" jawab Rena. "Oh~" Akane hanya ber-oh ria.

Setelah itu, mereka bertanding basket. Cowok lawan Cewek. Dan yang menang tentunya adalah depannya C belakangnya K tengah-tengahnya W (keduanya kan depannya C, belakangnya K, tengah-tengahnya W -_-"). Akane mengoper bola ke Rena. Rena membawanya mendekati ring. Tapi, dihadang oleh seorang cowok. Bingung? Ia melirk kanan-kirinya. Ia melihat ruang kosong. "Nee-san!" Rena melmeparnya ke arah Jurina. Jurina menerimanya dan memasukkan bola itu ke ring.

PRITT! Suara peluit ditiup Tenrou-sensei. "Yang menang adalah grup Cewek!" seru Tenrou-sensei. "YEE!" para cewek berpesta ria. Akane dan Rena duduk sambil menikmati sebotol air putih.

"Hah..." Akane melepas dahaga-nya, "capek sekali!".

"Iya" Rena mengangguk setuju sambil mengusap keringatnya.

"Eh, itu Jurina sama Ren ngapain?"

"Lagi ucapin terima kasih kali si Juri-nee"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kan, tadi, si Ren ngajarin Juri-nee main basket"

"Oh~" Akane ber-oh ria.

Ren menoleh ke arah Rena sambil tersenyum. Rena membalasnya dengan senyuman. Akane hanya mengerutkan kening. Penasaran tapi pasrah aja.

* * *

Posisi Rena kali ini tengah bermain laptop yang berada di atas meja belajaranya. Dengan kursi belajarnya, ia bermain di depan laptop merahnya.

"Rena..." Jurina membuka pintu kamar Rena

"Nani yo?" Rena menoleh ke belakang

"Aku...mau pergi dulu"

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke Mall sebentar"

"Sama?"

"Sama...temanku"

Rena menatap tajam kakaknya itu, seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataanya.

"Jujur, sama temanku"

"Hm...baiklah, jangan pulang malam-malam!"

"Baik, aku pergi dulu ya~" Jurina segera meninggalkan Rena

"Iya!" kata Rena tanpa menoleh ke arah Jurina, "_sama siapa sih dia pergi?_"

Walaupun penasaran, ia tetap bermain dengan laptopnya. Ia sedang membuka facebook-nya. Yang tidak lain hanya untuk bermain. Jarang sekali ia chattingan sama orang. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, "Ren?" Rena mengerutkan keningnya, bertnaya-tanya, "_Darimana ia dapat nomorku?_" ia segera mengangkat telepon itu, "Moshi moshi...?"

"_Ah, Rena!_" seru Ren dari seberang.

"Ren, darimana kamu dapat nomorku?"

"_Darimana lagi kalau bukan Akane?_"

"_Pantes..._" batin Rena memasang muka datar, "jadi, ada apa?"

"_Rena, aku butuh bantuanmu, disini, sekarang!_"

"Dimana? Emang, ada apa?"

_"Di Akiba Mall, tadi, pulang sekolah, aku mengajak Jurina jalan bareng, dan aku butuh bantuanmu!_"

"Oke, aku akan kesana, tunggu sebentar!"

"_Cepetan!_"

"Iya" Rena menutup teleponnya dengan Ren, "_mungkin aku harus mengajak Akane dan Kumin!"_ batin Rena dalam hati dan meraih ponselnya kembali.

* * *

"Kamu dimana sekarang? Posisimu?" tanya Rena dalam telepon.

"_Di Musical Store_"

"Mau beli musik, ya?"

"_Iya_"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" Rena menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi, dimana mereka?" tanya Akane bersemangat.

"Di Musical Store!" jawab Rena.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo!" seru Kumin yang ikut bersemangat.

Ketiga remaja itu pun pergi ke Musical Store. Mereka mengintip Ren dan Jurina dari jauh. Jurina tengah memilih-milih CD. Sedangkan Ren meraih ponselnya dan mengSMS Rena.

"_Kira-kira dia mau beli apa?_" isi pesan itu.

"Cari CD Aya Hirano terbaru saja, dia suka Aya Hirano" balas Rena.

_"Oke_" balas Ren.

Ren bertanya pada pramuniaga di sebelahnya. Pramuniaga itu mencarikannya CD Aya Hirano terbaru. "Arigatou" ucap Ren. Pramuniaga pergi meninggalkan Ren. Ren menyerahkan CD itu ke Jurina. Jurina memegangnya penuh tidak kepercayaan. Ia meloncat kegirangan dan menyeret Ren ke kasir. Ren mengancungkan jempol ke Rena. Rena membalasnya dengan ancungan jempol.

* * *

"Hah...semua berjalan dengan lancar!" ujar Akane.

"Beruntung sekali aku bawa syal dan jaket, malam ini dingin" tutur Kumin.

"Iya, dingin" lanjut Rena, "oh ya, aku belum beli makan malam! Temenin aku belanja yuk!" ajak Rena.

"Ayo!" Akane dan Kumin kembali semangat di tengah dinginnya malam. Keduanya paling senang kalau di ajak ke mana-mana.

Mereka bertiga memasuki super market. Tak lama kemudian keluar dengan beratus-ratus (baca: 10) kantong plastik. "Eh, nginap di rumahku aja, kebetulan besok kan tanggal merah!" ajak Rena.

"Eh, tapi aku belum bilang sama orang tuaku!" tutur Kumin.

"Kalau orang tua ku sednag dinas keluar kota!" seru Akane girang.

"Aku telepon dulu ya" Kumin meraih ponselnya dan menelepon Orang tuanya sambil mengikuti Rena dan Akane. Selang beberapa menit, Kumin menutup teleponnya. "Jadi, gimana?" tanya Akane.

"Boleh" jawab Kumin seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Yey! Kita ber-3 akan berpesta!" seru Akane.

"Ber-3?" Rena menatap bingung Akane.

"Iya kan, kita ber-3..." Akane menoleh ke arah Rena.

"Kau melupakan Jurina!" jawab Rena

"Oh ya, Jurina, aku lupa dengannya!" Akane menepuk keningnya.

Rena tertawa kecil, "dasar..." Rena menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

"Jadi, Ka-san, Tou-san sedang dinas ya, membawa Rukia" tutur Rena ditelepon, "oke, oke Ka-san, I Love You" Rena menutup teleponnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Akane, Kumin dan Jurina tengah tertidur pulas. Ketiganya sedang tidur di kamar Rena. Sedangkan Rena masih asyik memainkan ponselnya sambil mendengarkan musik.

Ponselnya pun berdering. Rena melihat siapa yang mengSMS-nya. "Ren..?" Rena membaca SMS yang dikirimkan Ren kepadanya.

"_Thanks udah membantuku hari ini!" _isi SMS itu.

"Sama-sama" Rena membalas SMS itu.

Ia mematikan lagunya dan menutup ponselnya. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Jurina. Tersenyum melihat kakaknya dan tertidur lelap. Oyasumi, minna-san!

* * *

Nacchan: Hah...aku juga mengantuk

Sayaka: Belum tidur juga?

Nacchan: Belum, film nya belum habis

Sayaka: Nonton apa sih? *ikutan nonton*

2 jam kemudian...

Mayuyu: *nguap* (ceritanya lagi nginep di rumah Nacchan) Eh, belum tidur juga?

Sayaka & Nacchan: *noleh ke Mayuyu* belum *geleng-geleng*

Mayuyu: *sweatdrop* dasar

*DUARR! SUARA LEDAKAN DARI SUATU RUANGAN*

Mayuyu & Sayaka & Nacchan: *noleh ke arah suara ledakan*

Yukirin: Aku..tidak..apa...*muka gosong*

Mayuyu: *sweatdrop* dasar...

Sayaka & Nacchan: *Tertawa* HAHAHAHAHHAHAhAHA!

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Next Chapter in Kataomoi Finally:**

**Entahlah...maish bingung juga sih mau apa di chap berikutnya. Hmm...aha! Apa? Cinta Segitiga aja deh antara Satoshi x Jurina x Ren. Tapi, si Rena malah ikut terlibat! OKe, itu dia!~ Love Triangle!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hai Ho! Minna-san tachi! Nacchan kembali lagi nieh!

Rena: Tak ada yang mengharapkanmu kembali *cemberut*

Nacchan: Eh, ada apa dengan Rena ku sayang? *rangkul Rena*

Rena: Gak ada

Nacchan: Eh, kasih tahu dulu, atau gak, aku gak mau lanjutin Chap ini!

Rena: Biarin, bukan urusanku!

Nacchan:Eh...~ Kasih tahu dong! *goyang-goyang tubuh Rena*

Rena: Masa, cerita cinta Juri-nee aku dilibatkan! Gak jelas kali!

Nacchan: Udah, sabar, yang penting masuk dalam chap kali ini kan?

Rena: Iya deh, dan ini dia Chap 6!

Nacchan: KAU MENCURI KATA-KATAKU!

**Kataomoi Finally**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance, dll.**

**WARNING(!): TYPO, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TIDAK BERMUTU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! SO DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Ohayou, Jurina! Rena!" sapa Ren.

"Ohayou!" sapa WMatsui.

"Hari ini, Jurina, bisa pergi temenin aku ke Mall?" tanya Ren.

"Gomen ne, tapi aku tidak bisa, oh ya, aku ke kelas duluan ya!" jawab Jurina, lalu meninggalkan Ren dan Rena.

"Kalian ada acara nanti?" Tanya Ren.

"Gak ada, Jurina yang punya!" jawab Rena menunjuk kakaknya.

"Acara apa?"

"Ada janji sama Satoshi-nii nonton bioskop bareng!"

"NANI!?"

Rena menutup telinganya, "telinga ku bisa pecah! Aku mau kekelas dulu!" Rena meninggalkan ren.

"Nanti, kumpul di lab!"

"Iya!"

* * *

"Hah...nyawaku seperti melayang..." tutur Rena. WMatsui sedang berjalan menuju rumah.

"Emang, tadi kau ngapain di lab?" tanya Jurina.

"Aku terpaksa meminum ramuan Yukirin-sensei..."

"Dan, nyawamu nyaris melayang?"

"Ini dah keluar keluar.." Rena menatapi arwahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Keren..."

"APANYA YANG KEREN!? INI MEMATIKAN!"

"Eh, gomen gomen,"

"Oh ya, saat nee-san pergi, boleh kuajak Akane dan Kumin main ke rumah?"

"Boleh, asal gak berantakin rumah!"

"Okay!"

WMatsui berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh lagi.

* * *

Hari demi hari WMatsui menjalani hari-hari mereka di sekolah. Banyak kejadian yang tak terduga. Satoshi dan Ren berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cinta Jurina. Dan, tentu saja Rena membantu Ren, selalu. Sampai, kadang-kadang, Rena ikut terlibat dalam cinta segitiga itu.

Hari ini, Jurina pulang lebih sore karena ada urusan. Dengan langkah yang cepat, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Tadaima..." Jurina memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu. "Ah, Okaeri, nee-san!" sapa Rena yang sedang membaca majalah sambil menonton TV. Rena memperhatikan Jurina yang memiliki muka lelah. "Nee-san baik-baik saja? Kamu kelelahan ya?" tanya Rena dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya...sepertinya begitu..." Jurina duduk di sebelah Rena tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu.

"Emang nee-san ngapain aja sampai kelelahan begitu?" Rena menaruh majalah yang ia baca.

"Ya, Satoshi dan Ren selalu mengajakku SETIAP WAKTU!" Jurina menekankan kata 'SETIAP WAKTU'.

"Oh...kau pasti kelelahan, ya..." Rena mengusap jidat kakaknya dna mengelus rambutnya.

Jurina diam tak berkutik, ia benar-benar lelah.

"Yosh! Sebentar, ku masakan makan malam!" seru Rena bersemangat dan berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Ya, boleh aku ganti channelnya?" Jurina memegang remote.

"Terserahmu~"

Jurina mengganti channel menjadi channel kesukaannya.

20 menit kemudian, makan malam siap. "Makan malam siap, nee-san~" panggil Rena sembari menaruh piring di meja makan.

"Baik~!" Jurina segera menaruh remote dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, "Wah..." matanya bersinar, "kau membuat ini untukku?"

Rena mengangguk, "hari ini spesial untukmu, nee-san, karena kamu lelah sekali kelihatannya!"

"Arigatou, Itadakimasu!" Jurina langsung melahap makan malam, "Oishi~" mulut Jurina langsung berubah seperti _neko_ dan matanya mengeluarkan tangisan bahagia.

Rena tersenyum memandang kakaknya, menggelengkan kepalanya, "dasar...Itadakimasu!".

* * *

Pagi ini cukup dingin. Jadi, tak ada masalahnya memakai syal ke sekolah. WMatsui sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka berada di loker sepatu sekarang, guna menyimpan sepatu mereka. "Ohayou Jurina, Rena!" sapa Satoshi. Jurina dan Rena menoleh ke arahnya. "Huh..." Jurina menghela nafas berat. Rena memandang kasihan pada kakaknya itu. "Hei Jurina, nanti kau bisa-" ucapan Satoshi yang belum selesai langsung di potong oleh Rena. "Maaf, tapi Juri-nee tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu! Ia harus istirahat untuk hari ini, kami permisi!" Rena menarik lengan Jurina menuju kelas.

Satoshi menatap Rena sinis, "pasti kalau Ren ia bolehkan!".

Dikelas, Jurina tampak menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tangannya di atas meja. Rena yang membaca buku sesekali melihat ke arah kakak tersayangnya agar tidka diganggu oleh ajakan kedua _iblis pengganggu _itu. "Ohayou, Jurina-san!" sapa Ren. "_Itu dia!_" batin Rena menyipitkan matanya melihat Ren.

Jurina menoleh ke arah Ren, "oh, Ohayou, Ren!"

"Ng..hari ini kamu bisa jalan bareng denganku?"

"Etto...gimana ya?" Jurina tampak berpikir.

Ren memandangnya penuh harap.

Perlahan, Rena beranjak dari kursinya, sebelumnya ia menaruh buku nya dulu, tapi belum smepat melepas kacamatanya. "Maaf!" Rena memukul meja Jurina cukup keras, "tapi Jurina tidak bisa ikut!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ia terlalu lelah untuk jalan-jalan!"

"Tapi, cuman sebentar kok!"

"Tetap tidak bisa!" Rena berubah menjadi tegas, BRAK! Suara pukulan Rena terhadap meja yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kamu harusnya ngerti dikit dong! Jurina itu lagi lelah, lagi capek! Kamu mau gak di ganggu saat dirimu capek, lelah, hah!?" seru Rena.

Ren diam seribu kata.

"Lagipula, ia punya setumpuk PR untuk besok!" Rena menoleh ke arah Jurina, "jadi, dia harus mengerjakannya secepat mungkin agar bisa bebas dan istirahat!"

Ren memasang muka kesal, "ya udah..." ia kembali ke bangkunya.

"Arigatou, Rena!" bisik Jurina.

"Bukan masalah, itu yang seharusnya!" Rena kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dari luar kelas, Satoshi melihat Ren yang kesal karena tidak dapat mengajak Jurina jalan-jalan. "_Yes! Ren di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Rena! Ini baru namanya adil!_" batin Satoshi berpesta-ria. Rena yang melihatnya Sweatdrop, lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

* * *

Ren dan Satoshi pulang dengan wajah kesal. Karena mereka tidak bisa mengajak Jurina hari ini. "Sialan banget itu Rena!" tutur Ren.

"Entah! Harusnya aku bisa mengajak Jurina hari ini!" seru Satoshi kesal.

"Harusnya aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKUUUU!"

"AKUUUUU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!" Ren dan Satoshi saling pandang dengan tatapan marah. "Marah jangan disini, woi! Bising!" seru seseorang. Ren dan Satoshi menoleh ke arah suara itu, tercengang. Yang mereka lihat ialah Jurina yang sedang di gendong di punggung Rena yang mungil. Masih terheran-heran bagaimana caranya Rena bisa mengangkat beban seberat itu?

"Di..dia kenapa?" tanya Ren khawatir.

"Hanya kelelahan, jadi ketiduran! Dan kalau mau bising di rumah aja!" jawab Rena tanpa menoleh.

Ren tertegun, "aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya..."

"Aku...(_sepertinya_ -ucapkan dalam hati-) juga begitu.."

* * *

Satoshi sedang berada di kamarnya. Membuka album foto lamanya sewaktu SMP. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju pada suatu gambar. "_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia...tapi dimana?_" batinnya.

* * *

Nacchan: Ya! Chap 6 dah siap~ *nari gaje* walaupun sedikit!~

Rena: Kasihan banget sih si Jurina, kecapekan!

Mayuyu: Entah tuh, Ren dan Satoshi seharusnya kuhukum mati!

Nacchan: Eh, hukum mati!?

Mayuyu: Iya *ngangguk mantap*

Nacchan: Nanti, ficnya keburu Finish! Nnt gk ada kesempatan lagi Mayuyu muncul!

Mayuyu: EH, iya ya *mikir*

Rena: bagus! *bertos ria dengan Nacchan*

Mayuyu: Baiklah, hukuman itu diundur dulu!

Rena: Oh ya, MayuSaya kapan muncul?

Nacchan: Entahlah, liat nnt!

Rena: Oke, jangan lupa Review ya minna!~

Naachan & Rena & Mayuyu: Ja nee~!

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Next Chapter in Kataomoi Finally:**

_**"Sekarang ini, Jurina dan Satoshi semakin dekat ya!"/"Nee-san kan sudah janji hari ini mau nemenin aku dirumah! Dasar pembohong!"/"Rena, tunggu!"/"RENA!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hai hai minna-san tachi! Nacchan desu~! Nacchan lgi males nih, tpi...Nacchan ttp akan melanjutkan menulis chap kali ini! Oke, arigatou gozaimasu yang udh baca Fic Nacchan yang satu ini ya~! Hontou ni Arigatou! OKe, tanpa basa basi lagi, kita lanjut ke chap slanjtnya, Chapter 7!

**Kataomoi Finally**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Family dan mungkin ada Romance-nya~! **

**Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto satelight**

**WARNING(!): Hati-hati ya minna-san tachi! Nacchan emg suka bkn kesalahan, jadi, fic ini byk typonya, trus gaje+abal, rada-rada kgk nyambung dan hal lain sebagainya! **

**REMEMBER ALL!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T READ THIS FIC!**

* * *

Pagi cerah telah datang. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Walaupun matahri bersinar, hari ini cukup dingin. Jadi, Rena dan Jurina memakai syal menuju sekolah.

Rena menoleh ke arah kakaknya, menatap bingung. "_Kenapa sedari tadi ia tersenyum riang, ya?_" batin Rena.

Jurina terlihat senang dengan senyum riang-nya yang manis.

"Nee-san kenapa? Dari tadi senyum terus!"

"Eh, nanti...aku bakal pergi sama Satoshi-kun!"

"Satoshi-nii?"

"Iya" Jurina mengangguk mantap.

"Kemana?"

"Kepo banget sih~!"

"Ih, kasih tahu dong, nee-san!" Rena menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jurina.

"Hi Mit Su!"

"Nee-san pelit!" seru Rena melipat tangannya dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aduh, jangan marah dong say! Jadi jelek tuh paras manis mu!"

Rena hanya memalingkan kepalanya.

"Jurina!Rena!" seru seseorang.

Jurina dan Rena menoleh ke kiri, "Satoshi-kun!","Ren!".

Kedua makhluk itu mendekati kedua gadis itu. Mereka berjalan bareng menuju sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Satoshi dan Jurina terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya. Sampai-sampai, Ren iri melihatnya. "Iri Ren?" tanya Rena.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ren ketus.

"Jangan marah gitu dong, oh ya, hari ini ada PR Bahasa Inggris dan Kimia kan?"

"Ya...begitulah...ada IPS juga kan?"

"IPS? Yang mana?"

"Ituloh, latihan kemarin!"

"Oh...kukira apa...ternyata latihan itu!"

"Nomor 7 itu apa sih jawabannya?"

"Nomor 7..." Rena tampak berpikir, "masa sih gak tahu?"

"Aku lupa! Dibuku juga kagak ada!"

"Itukan pelajaran anak SD" Rena sweatdrop memandang Ren.

"Ayolah kasih tahu!"

"Hiroshima dan Nagasaki!"

"Hiroshima? Alah~! Aku jawab Kyoto dan Nagasaki!"

"Kyoto kan bekas ibukota Jepang!"

"Hehehe...aku lupa~!"

Jurina menoleh ke arah Ren dan Rena, "_mereka memang pasangan serasi!_"

* * *

"Hah..." nyawa Akane keluar dari tubuhnya melalui mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Akane?" tanya Kumin.

"Kena marah sama Sashihara-sensei!" jawab Rena.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kumin.

"Nilaiku...jelek..." jawab Akane.

"Oh...pantes...Sashihara-sensei itu guru tergalak di sekolah!" tutur Kumin.

"Oh ya? Menurutku tidak lho, dia hanya tegas dan tidak terlalu galak!" kata Rena.

"Terus, menurutmu siapa yang paling galak guru disini?" tanya Kumin.

"Hm...menurutku Takamina-sensei!" jawab Rena setengah berpikir.

"Iya juga, Takamina-sensei lebih mengerikan dari Sashihara-sensei!" gumam Kumin.

"Eh, kalau gak salah ada loh senpai kita yang kagak takut ama duo monster itu!" seru Akane yang sudah kembali normal.

"Siapa?" tanya Rena.

"Kalau gak salah, namanya Wakatabe Natsumi!" jawab Akane setengah berpikir.

"Wakatabe Natsumi..." Rena bergumam, "itukan salah satu sahabat Mayuyu-senpai, kan?"

"Kayaknya aku pernah ketemu deh sama dia..." gumam Akane.

"Aku juga..." Kumin berpikir sejenak, "ah! Itukan, gadis yang rambutnya di kuncir kuda terus poninya di jepit!"

"Ng...iya!Iya! Dia memang tidak takut kepada duo monster itu!" seru Rena setengah berpikir.

"Dia memang hebat, Sayaka-nee yang begituan aja takut sama duo monster itu!" seru Akane.

"Ia juga pandai bela diri kan?" tanya Kumin.

"Kalau gak salah sih iya" jawab Rena.

"Eh, itu Jurina dan Satoshi-senpai!" seru Akane.

"Mana..mana?" Kumin dan Rena segera menghampiri Akane dan melihat kedua makhluk yang sedang bercanda itu.

"Sekarang ini, Jurina dan Satoshi-nii semakin dekat ya!" tutur Rena.

"Iya iya!" kedua sahabatnya itu mengangguk.

Lalu, ponsel Rena berdering. Segera ia ambil dan melihat siapa yang Meng-SMS. "Eh, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kumin.

"Mau ke lab! Ja ne~!"

"Ja ne~!"

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Jurina dan Satoshi semakin dekat. Bahkan, Jurina kadang tak punya waktu untuk Rena. Alhasil, Rena kadang-kadang bersama Kumin dan Akane atau Ren. Kadang-kadang kelakukan Jurina itu membuat Rena marah. Tapi, Rena hanya bisa pasrah.

Hari ini, Rena membuat janji kepada kakaknya agar kakaknya itu kagak pergi kemana-mana hari ini. Setelah itu merek aberangkat sekolah. Selama disekolah, seperti biasa Jurina bersama Satoshi. Sedangkan Rena bersama Ren. Ren dan Rena sama-sama mengawasi kakak mereka. Kadang-kadang mengeluh dengan kelakuan mereka.

Pulangnya, Rena dan Jurina berjalan menuju loker sepatu. Rena sudah memakai sepatunya duluan, sedangkan Jurina masih menaruh sepatunya di lantai, dan baru memakainya.

"Jurina!" panggil Satoshi.

Jurina dan Rena menoleh ke arah Satoshi, "_tidak! Jangan lagi!_"

"Hari ini kamu mau ikut aku ke mall?" tanya Satoshi.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" terima Jurina.

"_Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia mengiyakan ajakan itu? Apa dia lupa!?_" batin Rena, "Nee-san kan sudah janji mau nemenin aku di rumah!"

"Besok besok kan bisa Rena-ku sayang!" kata Jurina.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Besok kan masih ada hari, nanti juga Jurina kerumah setelah dari mall!" tutur Satoshi.

Rena menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengepal tangannya. Ren yang berada 2 loker darinya menatap gadis malang itu, "Rena..."

"Dasar pembohong!" Rena menggigit bibirnya dengan berderai air mata, ya...Rena memang cukup cengeng. Rena lalu berlari keluar. Ren menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Rena, tunggu!" Jurina berlari mengejar Rena.

Ren menatap tajam Satoshi seakan-akan menyalahkannya. Satoshi hanya diam tidak berkutik dengan tatapan itu.

"Rena...maafkan aku, besok kan..." ucapan Jurina belum selesai.

"Besok besok! Besok kau ada janji lagi dengan dia! Selalu begitu! Selalu! Selalu bersamanya! Kapan denganku? Adikmu sendiri saja tidak kamu perhatikan!" seru Rena.

"Maafkan aku Rena, aku..." Jurina menundukkan kepalanya.

TIN..TIN...! Suara klakson truk. Jurina dan Rena menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ren dan Satoshi keluar, "JURINA!".

Jurina membulatkan matanya ketika truk itu semakin dekat.

BRAK! Truk itu berhasil menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang malang. Mata gadis satunya lagi membulat melihat apa yang didepannya, "RENA!".

Supir pengendara truk itu turun dan mengangkut Rena. "Rena..Rena! Kamu tidak apa? Jawab aku Rena! Jawab aku!" Jurina menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya itu.

Mata Rena sedikit terbuka, dengan darah yang bercucuran,"Nee-san..."

"Rena! Maafkan aku Rena! Aku lupa akan janji tadi pagi! Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Rena tersenyum, "maaf...di...terima..." Rena langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"RENA!"

Ren langsung merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon ambulan dengan cepat. "_Rena...maafkan aku! Harusnya aku tidak menerima ajakan itu! Jadi, tolong sadarlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku seorang diri, Rena!_" batin Jurina.

* * *

Nacchan: Hiks..hiks *nangis*

Sayaka: Sungguh..hiks...menyedihkan! *nangis*

Mayuyu: Kalian ini kenapa sih? Kayak orgil aja!

Nacchan: Ntuh film sungguh menyedihkan!

Mayuyu: Emang film apa sih? *ikutan nonton*

Sayaka: Adiknya tertabrak truk! Dan kakaknya meminta maaf karena dikira semua salahnya!

Mayuyu: Hiks...menyedihkan *ikutan nangis*

**Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Next Chapter in Kataomoi Finally:**

_**Hm...tau ceritanya, cuman...cuplikannya ini yang susah! Jadi, cerita selanjutnya ialah ketika hari-hari Rena dirawat di rumah sakit! Jurina marah kepada Satoshi dan Satoshi marah kepada Rena. Rena? Sepertinya ajal akan menjemputnya!**_


End file.
